


I'll have your Milkshake ready AU

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, M/M, Ronald is a spectator & first POV, Some Explicit Language, Thranduil’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: How AlphaMafiaBoss!Bard wooed OmegaStudent!Thranduil
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Kudos: 16





	I'll have your Milkshake ready AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ello loves. Nice to be back and posting once again. 
> 
> This is for all me Barduil shippers. We all need a little Mafia in this fandom, so here goes. 
> 
> Also, this is a direct sequel to ‘The Moon, the Sun and the Strawberries’, but Thran isn’t pregnant yet here, so endure.

If you were a student at the local college of the city of Dale, and you happened to be out and about looking for something delicious to eat, the Crayfish was your heaven on earth—if you were on a student’s budget.

The diner wasn’t elegant like those fancy five-star restaurants, no maître to greet you at the door, and no formal wear needed. It was just like any other burger joint, with waitresses that gave you the stink eye, and the chips were good enough to pull through an all-nighter.

The Crayfish was owned by a fifty-something year-old Englishman named Ronald, with a build so large, he looked like a giant. He was bald, with tattoos from his neck down to his wrist, and if you rubbed on him the wrong way, there was hell to pay.

Luckily though, he wasn’t a grump who picked on people for fun, no, he was friendly, always smiling and taking good care of his customers and asking after them. He was what made the Crayfish so popular in the student community, and that was why they all clambered to his diner at lunch time.

So of course he knew his customers, and one particular customer he liked was a young omega with platinum-blonde hair so beautiful, it was a surprise that no hair product company was currently stalking him. However, that wasn’t the only reason the owner liked him, for the omega had skin so pale and so beautiful, that he had this ethereal glow to him, which prompted the owner to sometimes wonder if he was even real.

Despite that though, the omega was kind and gentle to those who treated him with respect, while arrogant and rude to those who did not, and Ronald understood why a lot of Alphas kept their distance from him.

Of course there were those who tried their luck with him, and some were so insistent that Ronald would intervene, rescuing the Omega, and earning himself a grateful smile. But there was one particular day he couldn’t intervene, and perhaps that was for the best.

For it was a rainy afternoon like any other day, and the students of the local college were in the middle of working on assignments and writing exams. The platinum-blonde beauty was seated at his usual table by the window, with scattered papers and files on the table. It didn’t seem like today was a good day for him as he worked on his papers, and Ronald—feeling rather put out that his favourite customer was sulking—decided to offer a free milkshake to somehow aid him from all the distress.

But he was beaten out of that opportunity when the waitress delivered a milkshake to the stressed student.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and part-anger, the owner cast an eye out for an arrogant Alpha who might have sent the drink over, only to discover that it was someone he knew all too well.

Bard Bowman was his name, and he was the kind of Alpha who didn’t look twice at something unless it interested him greatly. He ran the city much better than the mayor, and his dark dealings were the stuff of legends amongst underdogs. For Bard Bowman was a mafia boss who ran a syndicate that promoted good living, and so far, the people of Dale lived with great respect for each other (and a little fear) because of the Alpha.

But right now, on this particular rainy day, the great Alpha was not out and about hunting for criminals and bastards who tried to take over his city—no, on this particular day, Bard Bowman was intrigued by something he liked, and that particular something was the stressed student who was currently raising a suspicious eyebrow at the extra-large milkshake that had been delivered to him.

Ronald watched in silence as the Alpha abandoned his current seat to approach the omega, and for the first time since opening his shop, he had was about to witness history being made right before his eyes.

You see, Ronald knew that Bard Bowman was an Alpha who didn’t take no for an answer. If he wanted something, he got it even before blinking, but the Omega was just as stubborn too, and Ronald was interested to see what would transpire between them.

Thranduil was in the middle of editing a Literature report while taking a lunch break at the local campus diner.

The week had been long enough that he found himself looking forward to the weekend. As a literature student, his schedule was filled with assignments and tutoring lessons. Some days were frustrating more than some, and other days were just like today; slow, yet eventful.

Oh so he rather hoped.

For It was when he finally moved onto the last page of this particular script that Thranduil was suddenly distracted by the waitress delivering a milkshake he did not request for. He already had his meal, you see, so he was confused when she placed the beverage in front of him, and explained it was from a ‘secret admirer’, before skipping off towards the counter.

Annoyed, Thranduil glared at the beverage, hoping the glass would tip over without him touching it, but it stared back at him, enticing his curiosity enough that he almost didn’t notice someone sliding into his booth opposite of him.

“This seat’s not taken, is it?” a slightly gravel voice questioned, and when Thranduil looked up to tell them off—like every other Alpha who tried their luck—he found himself locking eyes with a very good looking man (if the sudden blast of pheromones wasn’t enough to capture his attention), prompting him to unconsciously swoon on the inside.

Irritated by the curious response of his body towards the Alpha, Thranduil quietly pushed the milkshake towards him. “So you’re the one who sent the milkshake,” he said, diverting his attention back to his work. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.”

And that was supposed to end right there, and the Alpha was supposed to leave. But he didn’t, and Thranduil raised a thick eyebrow at him, catching a smirk on the very brave man’s face.

“Well I’m not interested in the milkshake either,” the Alpha said, sliding it back to the Omega who looked back up at him with a frown. “I’m interested in you.”

“Ha! Real smooth.” Thranduil laughed, before quickly frowning. “But I’m still not interested, so go away.”

The Alpha merely chuckled, and snapped his fingers. All at once, the waitress came hurrying towards them, carefully balancing a glass of whiskey, and placing it on the table before scampering off again.

“Well that’s awfully rude of you, princess. I thought we’d have a drink, and maybe have dinner this Friday.” He took a sip of his beverage.

“Excuse you?!” Thranduil exclaimed. “I said I’m not interested! So go away.” He repeated firmly, and this time, he made sure to glare at the Alpha with his infamous ice-cold glare. But the Alpha didn’t give up. In fact, he didn’t seem to be so fazed by the glare, and just behind the counter, Ronald was staring back and forth between them with wide eyes.

“Ah, come on now, angel. Just one drink, and I give you my word to leave you be.” He negotiated.

“Oh my gosh, you don’t give up do you?” the Omega questioned, annoyed.

“No. I don’t make it a habit to give up on something I want.”

“Oh, so I’m some trophy you looking to put up on your shelf?”

The Alpha smirked at that. “So you admit you don’t want me to leave?”

“What makes you think so?”

“Well, I find it quite surprising that you haven’t gotten up and left already though.”

“I’m a paying customer. I can be wherever I wish to be. I don’t need your arrogance to move me, so fuck off.”

“My darlin’ please, let’s not fight.”

“I’m not your darling.” He stated, and the Alpha grinned as he sat back, changing his angle of approach. “So wear something simple this Friday.”

“Who said I’m seeing you again?”

“Well, you still haven’t left,” he began, “and you finally drank your milkshake,” he pointed at the half-empty glass, much to Thranduil’s dismay. “We’ve having a civil discussion, and you haven’t slapped me, so of course this means you want to see me again. You just don’t know it yet.”

“Alright that’s enough!” The Platinum-blonde slammed his hand down on the table, making to get up and leave. The Alpha merely cast him a bored glance. “Now hold on, angel. You haven’t finished your milkshake.”

“I don’t want your stupid milkshake anymore!”

“Alright, alright. I’m leaving.” He said, putting his hands up apologetically. “But Friday, I’ll be here, waiting on you.”

Thranduil’s face went red. “Oh don’t flatter yourself.” He said through clenched teeth. “What makes you think I wanna go on a date, let alone sit with you?”

At that moment, the Alpha stood up and a whole entourage of people dressed in casual did the same too. Only then did Thranduil realise why the diner was suddenly crowded. “You don’t have to sit with me, angel.” The Alpha said, quickly gulping down the rest of his drink and buttoning up the two buttons of his suit jacket. He turned away, taking his leave, but once he was at the door, he looked back at the Omega and confidently said, “I’ll have your milkshake ready,” Before disappearing out and his entourage following.

Ronald watched as Thranduil stared at the door in absolute confusion. He watched as the Omega sat back down to finish off his milkshake. He watched and listened as the Platinum-blonde cursed under his breath, gathering the rest of his stationery and shoving it into his bag. And the last thing he heard him say as he left the booth was a simple, yet the craziest sentence he had ever heard to come out of the Omega’s mouth;

“What the fuck am I going to wear?”

**Author's Note:**

> StaySafe yall! ❤ 🌟
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You are appreciated! – Yoshiaki


End file.
